Mercenary
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: Eritus has been living on the streets for the past three years- but what happens when she gets taken in by a man who takes care of homeless teenagers? Now, she has to deal with a lot more than the cops- can Eriuts keep her head? Eventually EritusChris


Mercenary

Chapter One

_**

* * *

**_

"_Filthy kid!" the shopkeeper screamed, throwing cans and bottles at me, "Get outta here, now!"_

"_Catch her!"_

"_She's the one who stole from me last week!"_

"_Get her! Get her!"_

_ I ran faster and faster, trying to escape the cops again. I was at a run from the law. It isn't my fault that my parents dumped me here! I used to be rich, but I ran away- my god, what a mistake that was!_

_ I veered to the left, people leaping out of my way to avoid being knocked down. I guess I ran faster than I looked. _

"_GOTCHA!" A fat, porky man yelled, catching my beautiful, long red locks of hair. I screamed in pain, fighting for all that it was worth. His thick fingers wove even tighter into my hair._

_ The cops came running up from a block away. "Thank you, sir." Theyshouted to the fat man, who still hadn't released me. _

_ All I had done was steal a loaf of bread! _

…_and some other items…_

_ Getting really mad, I brought my heel crashing down onto the fat man's foot, and bringing up knee up to kick him where it counts. He gasped in pain, thankfully let go of my hair, and I was off._

"_There she goes!"_

"_Where's she going? I haven't seen her around here."_

"_Catch her! She broke the law!"_

"_Get her!"_

_ I could never come to this town again…_

_**

* * *

**_

My name is Eritus, and I'm fifteen years old. I've lived on the streets for three years, stealing, fighting, and running away to get what I need to survive. You couldn't call me "officially" educated, but I visit the libraries often. That's how I know what I know today.

I'm always on the run from the law, mostly because I'm always breaking it. I'm a minor- and I need someone to watch over me. Thankfully, I look older, because of my height and stature. But if they catch me stealing again…

I don't like the term, "homeless teenage girl". I prefer to call myself a mercenary.

"Hey, watch it kid." A man grumbled as I bump into him.

"Sorry," I mumble, keeping my head low. I had cut my hair short ever since someone had grabbed onto it and didn't let go. My red hair fell over my eyes, making me look unapproachable. I hope.

"Yaaaa!" Suddenly, a kid with silver- wait, did I say _silver?_ - hair went ran past me, in a funny kind of limp, theatrically waving an obviously stolen item around in the air.

Rookie…

I turned on my heel and pursed him- or her, couldn't really tell. My cape fluttered out behind me as I picked up the pace. Just then, I saw sunlight glinting on top of a head… a light colored head…

THERE!

I tackled him, shoving him to the ground and laying my hand over his mouth. His -her?- eyes widened, as I motioned for him to keep quiet. I dragged him into a deserted alley, as the law enforcers ran past us unknowingly.

Once the coast was clear, I removed my hand from his mouth, and promptly whacked him upside the head.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?" I hissed, as he rubbed the stop I hit.

"My name is Raenef!" He said happily, as I decided no girl in their right mind would wear only overalls.

"Great, but will you please tell me how you think you'll steal anything without getting caught with theatrics like that?"

He continued to smile, as he answered, "I stepped on a nail! That's why I was yelling."

This kid was creeping me out…

"Uh-huh. Sure." I murmured, completely unconvinced. "Well, I think you better be going now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Raenef jumped to his feet. "I'll take you home, miss!"

I stopped short, my back to him.

"I have no home."

"Huh?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I jerked, startled by being touched. "I said I don't have a home. I live on the streets."

"Oh…" Raenef trailed off.

"May I at least know your name, Miss?"

"Eritus. My name is Eritus."

_**

* * *

**_

It had been a week since I saved Raenef from the cops. I had seen him around often, always following me. Most of the time, he was accompanied by the best- looking man I've _ever_ seen.

He had long, long, long, black hair… and dark eyes… he was the picture of perfection. Best of all, he looked only to be twenty-seven! He looked absoultely godly.

But I reminded myself to keep moving. He could be a truant officer, or a Social Worker, or worse, an undercover cop. Looks aren't everything.

"Eritus!" Raenef called.

I kept on walking.

"_Eritus!_"

I walked on, taking a turn. It led to an alleyway, and I could hop the chain-link fence in no time flat.

I didn't exactly count on getting stuck.

My cape was snagged, as was my jeans. I tried to move, but only further tangled myself. I twisted sharply, and felt the ragged end of a link drag across my leg. I bit my lip to stifle the sound, and tried not to concentrate on the pain.

"There she is!" Raenef shouted, pointing me out. The Godly Guy was still there with him.

Godly took his own sweet time getting to me, as the fence dug further into my skin. I knew I was trapped. There was no way out of here this time.

Unless…

My eyes started to calculate all escape routes. I could throw myself the rest of the way over the fence- but I'd never get far or possibly strangle myself with my cape. Once he took me down, I figured I could fight him off, I _did _have my switchblade on me, but Raenef would probably come to help.

If I did mange to fight him off, I doubted Raenef could do anything to me- even so, I could always out run him, but I wasn't so sure about Godly.

Then again, where would I run? I could always run to the park- plenty of hiding spaces, but how long could I stay there?

I was out of options, and defeated.

Godly removed me from the fence.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and started to nonchalantly walk out of here.

"No, no, no. You're _staying_." Godly addressed me, laying a hand on my head, as I tried to walk farther with no success.

I looked up at him. "What the hell's your problem?" And with that, I promptly gave him a good right hook across the jaw, and ran like hell.

That is, until someone jumped down on top of me.

"ARGH!" I shrieked, falling to the ground with it on top of me.

I looked up to see a guy, my age, with spiky black hair and nice brown eyes, not to mention two double-pierced ears with gold hoops, straddling me.

"Geroff me!" I growled, my grappling techniques going into action.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" He asked.

"F-(languageomitted to fit rating)off"

"You know, a lady really shouldn't curse." He tsk-tsked, grinning and staring down at me.

I screamed in frustration, completely caught. He had both of my legs trapped, and he was holding down both of my arms.

"Eritus." Godly addressed me, "you're coming with us."

"Like hell I am."

"Look," the guy, _still lying on top of me!_ said, "You've got no choice. It's either us, or juvie."

I scowled, and spat in his face.

"Erlack!" He shrieked, falling backwards.

I jumped up and slapped him- the double-pierced guy-across the face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

"She never got a chance to," he said, wiping his face off.

Well, _that _just about took all the wind out of my sails.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms across my chest defiantly, "I'll be coming with you, but I _won't like it._"

"Like it or not," Godly said, "You're coming with us."

_**

* * *

**_

I grumpily stared out the window of the subway train, watching the concrete pass by.

Chris, the guy who jumped me, leaned over and poked me. "Are you sure you're a girl? You don't look like one, except-"

I kicked him, very hard, in the shins. "Pervert." I murmured to myself about teenage boys and them not being worth it.

Chris continued to whimper in pain, as Raenef leaned over again, and apologized for Chris's behavior.

"Don't worry, Eritus. He was dumped here by his uncle."

Ha HA! I win.

"So…" I said, sensing that the conversation was at a loss, "Where're we going again?"

"The Eclipse House." Chris retorted from his fetal position.

"What's that?" I asked, attempting to be civilized and not rip his throat out.

"It's a house for homeless teenagers!" Raenef clapped his hands together delightedly. "Me and Chris are the only ones, but now you're going to be here, too!"

"So, Eclipse is that guy…"

"Yes," Raenef nodded, "He's the one that followed you."

And from that moment on, Godly had a heavenly name.

The train lurched to a stop, and our party got up and out of the subway. We arrived into a very classy neighborhood, still in the city, and stopped in front of an even classier house.

I whistled, as Eclipse punched in the access code, and the huge ebony gates swung open. We walked the winding path and arrived in front of a huge house. Eclipse entered another code, and the light turned from red to green.

Chris pushed open the carved wooden doors, and I was greeted by a stunning sight. The house had to be hade out of marble, and had priceless valuables that would sell for a pretty penny in most pawn shops, and the ceiling was painted with a mural.

"Wow." I said, my voice echoing and amplifying in the hall.

"Yeah," Chris said, coming up next to me, "I know."

"So… you all live here? Just the three of you?"

"The four of us, now!" Raenef put in, the ever-present smile still lighting his face.

"Is he always so happy?" I whispered to Chris.

He nodded, and said, "Just don't get him angry."

I nodded back.

Eclipse showed me to my room, a master suite. I dumped a little bundle of valuables on the bed, and immediately flopped down on it and stared at the ceiling. The walls were painted a light green, and the chair rail was a warm brown. A modern table lamp lit my bedside table, and a huge walk-in closet was in the back.

I took my cape off, removed my switchblade from my pocket, kicked off my worn shoes, and let sleep take me.

* * *

So, how'd it go? Like it? Review! It's also my first _Demon Diary piece-_ so go easy! 


End file.
